Traditional product displays in retail stores are stationary. This presents a problem when the area below the display needs to be cleaned because the displays are difficult to move without disassembly. Bulk or packaged merchandise is typically stacked on the floor, leaving a ring of dirt in an area when the merchandise is relocated, because the stacks could not be moved when the surrounding area was being cleaned. It is cumbersome to maneuver around the product area.
The field of dollies or carriers for supporting equipment suggests a mobile display. U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,031, for example, discloses a work dolly adjustable in width, length, and height, and which can distribute applied loads through supporting structure and wheeled support to the ground. Thus, the dolly can support loads of substantial weight and of varying configuration. The dolly includes a substantially rectangular frame comprising adjustable end pieces and adjustable side pieces connected together at their opposite ends. A wheeled support is provided at each juncture of the end members and the side members so that a wheeled construction is provided. Adjustable legs are provided at each juncture of the end members and side members so that the height may be adjusted to accommodate a variety of configured loads. Detachable fasteners are used to place the adjusted end members and side members in a discrete, selected location as well as the legs in a discrete, selected height position. The end members and side members are composed of apertured members of square cross-section and are arranged in telescoping relationship between inserted sections so that adjustment can be provided.
Another example of an adjustable mobile base for equipment and machinery is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,817. The base includes a closed loop frame which has a plurality of angled members and a plurality of tubular connectors interconnecting the angled members. Each of the angled members is formed with a corner and has two tube sections. Each of the tube sections has a pair of opposing side walls formed with a plurality of discrete, spaced first through holes which extend in the direction of a longitudinal axis of the tube section. Each of the angled members further has a triangular support plate secured on the corner for supporting the machine. Each of the tubular connectors has two ends slidably inserted into a respective one of the tube sections of the angled members. Each of the tubular connectors further has a pair of opposing side walls formed with a plurality of discrete, spaced second through holes which are aligned with the first engaging through holes. A plurality of locking bolt units respectively extend through the aligned first and second through holes so as to join the tubular connectors and the angled members. Adjustment of the size of the mobile base is achieved by varying the degree of insertion of the tube connectors in the tube sections of the angled members, thereby permitting the mobile base to fit machines of different sizes.
Such adjustable mobile bases have a number of drawbacks that render them disadvantageous for use as product displays in retail stores such as supermarkets. Two of these drawbacks are highlighted. First, the bases require time consuming and difficult alignment of through holes, as well as insertion and removal of fasteners into and from the aligned through holes, to render the bases adjustable. Second, the frames of the bases define open loops, surrounding a large, central area which does not support the equipment or machinery. This open central area renders the bases unsuitable for stacking many products displayed in retail establishments.
To overcome the shortcomings of traditional supermarket displays, the present invention relates to a new display base. The present invention is lightweight and can support merchandise of varying dimensions and weight. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved base that is easily adjustable in at least four directions. A related object of the invention is a frame that provides suitable support for the merchandise being displayed or transported through a store.
Unlike traditional supermarket display bases fixed in one position, the adjustable display base can be rotationally positioned. It is still another object of the present invention to expand, allowing for repositioning of displays without disassembling them.